1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle fuel supply construction with a vapor return circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles having a fuel injection system, in order to prevent vapor of fuel generated by a fuel pump from mixing into fuel that is to be injected, a vapor return circuit is provided for separating the vapor from the fuel to return the vapor to a fuel tank.
As an example of such a vapor return circuit, there exists a vapor return circuit in which an injector into which a fuel pump and an injection nozzle are integrated is provided, fuel is supplied from a fuel tank to an auxiliary tank of the injector, and at the same time that fuel is injected by the fuel pump, fuel vapor is returned to the fuel tank as surplus fuel is returned to the fuel tank (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2003-129912).
In such a type as the aforesaid conventional example in which vapor is returned to the fuel tank together with surplus fuel, since a fuel return pipe is necessary, man hours are required to lay such a fuel return pipe. Moreover, when attempting to make an end portion of the fuel return pipe pass into the interior of the fuel tank from a bottom portion thereof, assembling and building become complicated. In addition, since vapor returns together with surplus fuel, this means that fuel into which vapor mixes is returned to the fuel tank.